Cherry Lips
by XX-Blue-Lips-XX
Summary: Sesshomaru looked towards the Lord's his interest now spiked,at the sound of his name."And what makes you think I'd do it,I did not come here to babysit."Sesshomaru retorted.
1. Chapter 1A rude awakening

Chapter 1: A rude awakening.

The moonlight danced apon the swirling mist,sparkles of light passing through it,and giving the ground,an erie glow.Clicks sounded on the black cement,echocing through the night's air.A beautiful melody,rippled off the young girl's lips,a sound which would make angels jealous.Her head lolled back and forth,as a smile graced her cherry lips,a small opening among them,where they parted.The clicking of her heels,discontinued,but the melody soared louder,and the echoes giving it a erie mix.Her eyes narrowed,as they spotted a lonely human ahead.She could see he had his back to her,so her pressence was not yet aware to the man,nor did she want her pressence ever known to him.With her inhuman speed,she darted at him,striking him from the back of the head,knocking the human unconcious.

Taking in a deep breath,and letting it out as a long sigh,she knelt down beside the sleeping man.'Im sorry about this.....' she murmured to herself,a frown now tainting her sweet lips.As she knelt there,staring at the innocent face before her,she closed her eyes and quickly grabbed the man's arm,yanking him forward,so that the junken between his neck and shoulder,was directly before her mouth.Her lips then parted,and her canine's grew into fangs,dripping with paralizing venom.As her lips met the flesh,and her fangs sank deep into his neck,connecting with a vien,her venom dripped through his system.Quickly after her fangs had reached the vien,sweet,salty blood flowed into her mouth.A lone tear slipped down her face as she drank from the human,a reminder of her curse,her gift,her entire being.

As the man's breath shallowed,and his heart's beat slowed,Kagome pulled away not wanting to take the last nor near close to the last drop of his blood.Reopening her eyes,glazed over from both bloodlust and sourrow,she stared at the man before her,blood still dripping from the two wounds apon his neck.With another sigh,she licked the wounds,and watched as the blood slowed before completely stopping,and the wounds healed.With her eyes towards the ground,she raised from her position,darting away as fast as she could,back to her hatefull home.

Her eyes never left the ground before her,and her lips remained down turned,while her young beauty reflected her hate,and remorse for the actions she resently committed.Never once had she liked what she had to do for survival.Though many of her kind,killed when they feasted she remained to take what she needed,and no more.Kagome just didn't have the heart to kill someone,and she hated every moment she drank.As her feet met the steps that desended to the 'safe' home,she took everyone with heavy slowness.The moonlight above her swirled around her,giving her a single warm feeling.After desending the steps,Kagome came face to face with the large mansion sized house before her.

Before she could walk any further,a dizyness hit her,knocking her striaght to her knees.A confused expersion shawn freely on Kagome's face,before contorting to pain.A sharp stabbing feeling was sounding in the pit of her stomach,while a blinding pounding was before Kagome's temples.As she covered her stomcach with both arms,hugging her body tight,Kagome was again struck with another wave of dizzy spells.Grinding her teeth,a moan of pain escaped Kagome's lips,while the world around her began to spin faster and faster,before finially all Kagome saw was blackness.

The blackness in Kagome's mind,swirled and spun,as her body continued to rack in pain.A jolt of stabbing shocks and shivers, snapped Kagome awake.Before Kagome knew it another dizzy spell hit her,and everything spun,before someone's hand pushed her back down to a laying postion.

"You havn't killed have you?",A cold,silky voice demanded.

Kagome closed her eyes for a moment,before reopening them and meeting dark brown ones.A groan escaped her throat,while Kagome cursed her luck.

"No.." was her plain answer,abit of annoyence added to the tone.

"Your going to kill yourselve if you keep this up,Kagome.",The person remarked,coldness dripping from her name.

"So be it."

"I will not sit here and watch my own flesh and blood kill themselves.I'v had enough of this Kagome,You will kill and I will see to it!"Yelled the women,her voice echoing through the room.

Kagome slowy raised herself,from the postion she was in,to a now sitting postion,before eyeing her sister with anger and annoyence.Many would think her and Kikyo were twins,if it weren't that Kikyo looked more mature,and her body slightly rounder in places along with her cold and emotionless looks.Kagome groaned at the annoyed and cold look her sister was giving her.

"You know,Kikyo im tired of hearing your lectures,This is my life and I will live it the way I wish,so just fuck off!"Kagome defended,her voice raising higher.

Kikyo gave her sister a death glare,her lips pursed and her eyes flickering red.In an instant Kikyo had Kagome by the throat,lifting her as high as her arm went,and shaking her violently.

"Now listen here,you little Bitch,you will address me in no such way or I will give you something worse then death,understand me!" Kikyo roared,venom dripping from her voice.

Kagome narrowed her eyes,they too flickering crimson.Grinding her teeth together,Kagome stared at her sister with hate. Snapping her hands forward,Kagome dug her nails into Kikyo's arms,releashing her poison and watching as Kikyo hissed with pain.Digging her nails in further,and keeping her hold tight,Kagome waited until Kikyo's grip was loosened before breaking the hold on her neck.As Kagome fell to the floor,landing on one knee,she hissed a warning to Kikyo,her canine's growing into deadly weapons,while her eyes bleed crimson.Kikyo watched the display before her,ignoring the pain shooting through her arms.She would not back down to her younger sister,it was her sister who was to back down,she needed to be told her place,and if this was the only way so be it.Kikyo hissed in responce,her eyes turning crimson,while her canine's also returned to their true state.

Flexing her claws at Kagome,She launch forward prepared to take her down fast and easy,while Kagome was in her weaker state.Kagome saw Kikyo's antics,and knowing her for her head on attacks,dodged out of the way,kicking her in the stomach in the process.As she landed on her feet,now in a fighting postion,Kagome growled one more warning at Kikyo.Kikyo glared at her,smiling evilly while also in a fighting postion.

"Do you honestly think you can make me submit?"Kikyo half laughed,while staring down at her claws.

"I may be in a weakened state,but your sloppy fighting skills will allow me a easy fight and victory."Kagome replied giving Kikyo a smirk.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes,and growled in a low dangerous tone,before dissapearing in a black blur,coming face to face with her sibling.Kagome smirked yet again,before grabbing Kikyo's arm and twisting it around her body,all the while digging her claws into her flesh,and scorching the creamy white skin.In a blink of an eye Kikyo was no longer in the mercy of Kagome's poisioness claws,but now digging her own poisoned tipped claws into Kagome's stomach.Kagome grunted and hissed low at the sudden attack.Throwing all her strength into her arms,Kagome quickly punched Kikyo in the chest,hard enough that it sent her flying backwards into the wall,the wall cracking slightly under the abuse.

Kikyo recovered quickly from the attack,and was giving Kagome a punch of her own.As her fists made contact with Kagome's jaw,Kikyo added a little of her vampiric powers into it,giving Kagome a nerve racking shock.Kagome landed hard on the floor,the tiled floor cracking under the imense pressure.Quickly shaking off the stinging feeling of the punch,she raised herself from the broken tiled floor.Dark crimson blood slowly dripped from Kagome's mouth,her bottom lip slightly swollen from the assault.Shaking her head,Kagome quickly staggered out of the way from another attack by Kikyo.Kagome quickly recovered from the attempted attack,and shook off the dizziness that was threatening to over come her.

Growling yet again,Kagome ran at Kikyo using her inhuman speed,and knocking Kikyo to the ground.but not before Kikyo grabbed her by the wrist dragging her down with her.Another crack in the floor and a loud crash echoed through the house. Kagome quickly then straddled Kikyo's waist and began punching her non-stop in the jaw,Kikyo struggling to get free.As Kagome sent another wave of punches to Kikyo's jaw,she added her own vampiric powers,causing Kikyo to still under her. Dark crimson blood then began to spill from Kikyo's jaw,and when the last wave of Kagome's powers weared off Kikyo used the minor strength she had left to throw her younger sibling off of her.

Kagome again crashed to the tiled floor,but this time barely cracking the tiles under her.Raising one knee,Kagome braced herself on the upholding knee,breathing deep and hard,as the dizziness suddenly increased.As her eyes raised,they met the image of her sister preparing a finially blow to the weakened vampire.Her claws were out stretched and dripping with venom,while her vampire arua over flowed her,making her body glow red.The fallen vampire waited for the blow that would surely knock her unconcious,but instead of a blow to the body,There was a loud booming voice that rang through her ears.

"**ENOUGH!!!!**"

Both sisters turned their attention to the doorway,their eyes meeting angered ones.Both vampires stared at their father,their features returning back to the humaniod ones.There their father stood,glaring daggers at both girls,his eyes rimmed in crimson. Both Kagome and Kikyo bowed their head's in submission,as they waited for their father's punishment.

"What the hell do you think you two are doing?"Demanded their Father.

"She challenged me,so she got what she deserved,I was merely showing her,her place."Kikyo answered,her voice cold and emotionless.

"She is in no state to be fighting Kikyo! Now leave you will be dealt with later!",He ordered,coldness tripping from his voice as well.

Kikyo cursed under her breath,while stomping out of the room,passing many other vampires that inhabit the house.Kagome watched the display before her,her breathing returning to normal while she raised from her kneeling postion.Another dizy spell hit Kagome,this time worse then before,causing her to loose balance and double over.Before she could hit the ground,her father caught her,and was holding her steady.

"You haven't killed have you,Kagome?"He asked his voice now laced with concern and worry.

"No,father I haven't.I cant find myself able to kill a living being,I just dont have the heart for it."Kagome replied,her voice shaky and craking.

"Damn it Kagome,If you keep this up your going to find yourself dead!"Onigumo protested in worry.

"But Father---"

"No buts Kagome,You will Kill.I don't want to lose you,you have to understand that"Onigumo raised his left hand,placing it among Kagome's fast healing face.As he stroked the side of her cheek,he gave her a stern look before continuing his onsault of words.

"How did you manage to surpass your protectors?"

Kagome looked at her father with a innocent look,all the while giving him a sheepish smile."They are slow and idiotic.I don't know why you put them on watch of me."Kagome retorted.

"Very well,you will have replacments,and the new replacements will make sure you kill,they will go where ever you go,understand,if you leave this house they are to go along with you."

Kagome sighed,it wasn't like she wasn't use to it,her Father always sent other vampires to protect her,and make sure she killed or wasn't killed. Before Kagome could object,someone cleared their throat,which directed Kagome's and Her Fathers eyes over to the doorway.Two men stood there,both almost double's in looks.The First men,had long silver hair which was tied up into a high pony tail, golden orbs that held kindness,and stood tall and proud.The second men,although younger looked nearly the same,though his hair was down,and his golden orbs were filled with coldness,and he stood stoic and indifferent.

Onigumo quickly switched his postion from the middle of the room,to the front of the door,Kagome still by his side."Lord Inu Tashio it is nice to Meet you again,This is my daughter Kagome."Onigumo greeted.

Inu Tashio bowed his head to Kagome,giving her a small smile,before turning back to Onigumo."Yes it has been awhile,I would like you to meet my Son,This is Sesshomaru."Inu Tashio jestured to the young man that stood to his right.Sesshomaru just looked at the two before him,his cold stoic mask still in place.Kagome fought the urge to roll her eyes at the young prince,he already seemed like someone who thought of themselves higher then others.Kagome bowed her head slightly to the two infront of her before excusing herself.

As Kagome left the room,all three men moved to the couches in the middle of the room.Both Inu Tashio and Onigumo sat on the long black leather couch,while Sesshomaru leaned against the wall,paying no mind to the conversation at hand.

"So Onigumo I see you have a trouble sum daughter,is this the one you have spoken of before?"Inu Tashio asked.

"Hai, it is she.She is much like her mother and thats why I fear for her safety.I have put many of my best men up on guard over her but she still surpasses them."Onigumo explained,worry lacing his deep voice.

"Ah, much like her mother yes,I can already see it now,If you would like I can provide some assistance?"

"And what kind of assistance would that be,old friend?"

"I have someone who could watch your daughter,and she will not find him easy to escape from"

"Oh and who is this guy?"Onigumo questioned,rasing a brow at the Lord to his left.

"My son"Inu Tashio plainly answered.

Sesshomaru looked towards the Lord's his interest now spiked,at the sound of his name."And what makes you think I'd do it,I did not come here to babysit."Sesshomaru retorted.

"Because I am still Lord,and until you are Lord you will do as I say."

Sesshomaru growled low in annoyence,before replying with a nod.Still leaning against the wall,he half listened,half ignored what the two lord's were disscussing.It was in best condition not to agrue,if he was to become Lord he would just have to bare some things.

Hello ppl,This is my third Fan fic....but well lets say i didn't like my other ones so i removed them from the site....if u were reading A love that Can never Die or Yukoto High and didn't finish or really liked...one of the two...then hit me up and i'll add them to the site again...and finish them as well....anyways...yes back to the point here...i never was very good at writing but either way....okay so lets see...ah yes the reason why Kagome has guards that look after her is cuz she dosn't kill already said in the fic either way lol...anyways and cuz her father doesn't want anything to happen to her...hint hint things arent always wat they seem....and you'll know what I mean by that later in the chapts...anyways...hope you enjoyed and I hope you R/R other wise i dont know if I should continue writing this....but till next chapter..byebye


	2. Chapter 2Escape

Chapter 2: Escape

Kagome wondered down the dark hallways of the house,seeking her bedroom,in which to escape from reality.As she neared her room,a slight shiver run up her spine,and knowing the reason for it,Kagome groaned with annoyence,tonight just wasn't her night. Stopping in mid-step she sighed and in a huffy tone spoke.

"What do you want Kouga?"

"My,my,Kagome it seems someone's in a shitty mood,mind letting me in why that is?"Kouga replied,stepping out infront of her,and flashing her a wide smile.

"No....now please leave me alone,I wish to sleep."Kagome replied,not even sparing a glace at Kouga before brushing him aside and continuing down the hallway.

Kouga just shrugged before getting on his way,not quite sure what was the matter but wasn't going to push it.Kagome's footsteps stopped at a large wooden door,one that was coated in dark blue paint,and ingraved with vines crawling up the whole one half. Opening the door,and stummbling into the dark alaboret room.The walls were a creamy dark blue with gold trimming while candles linned the room with light.Her bed was canopy styled,with bluish,purple curtains drapping over almost the entire bed,along with gold ropes that tied the curtains together,The covers on the bed were black,and trimmed in purple.The carpet was a soft rick red colour,that matched the curtains drapped over the only window in the room,that reached nearly to the ceiling,and all the way to the floor,while the window itself over looked the forest.

Taking heavy steps to her bed,Kagome slumped down on the comfertor,while she stared up towards the ceiling.As Kagome stared at the ceiling,her eyes began to close and soon sleep took over her body.

The sounds of footsteps and people murmuring to eachother awoke Kagome the next day.Groaning while stretching her limbs, she slid off her bed,and walked to the door.Standing only a few inches from the door,she listened in on what the people on the otherside were saying.After a couple minutes of listening and only hearing the men that stood outside her door babbling about things unimportant,Kagome rolled her eyes and made herself equanted with her bathroom mirror.

"Another day, another guard,oh joy...."Kagome mumbled to herself.

Deciding to take a shower,Kagome stripped off all her clothes and started the shower.When she finished,Kagome grabbed one of the big fluffy,gold towels and dried herself off.Wrapping the towel around her form,she headed to her closet,and was now in a search for clothes.

"Too plain.....too fancy.....too blah....hm what have we here"Kagome run her hands along the deep purple silk.The top was a long purple silk fabric,that reached a little past her hips,while the arms flared out and contected at the wrist and the neck was in the shape of a V and showed a little clevage.The second part of the top was the corset.The corset was black,and covered in deep purple vines,while the lace that held it together at the back was a bluish purple,almost the same colour as her curtains over her bed.After deciding that,that was the top she was going to wear today,Kagome went in search for the rest of her outfit.After coming acorss many pants,and long skirts,Kagome finially found a black leather mini skirt,and quickly placed it along side with the rest of her clothes for today.

Finially putting on her outfit,she made check in the vanity mirror that it looked good.Kagome winced when she saw her reflextion,her outfit was perfect,but her skin was what made her wince.She had become paler then usual,and it made her look sick,so with the help of her foundain,one in which she placed away,just in case she needed any darkening on her skin,made quick work on her sick looking skin,now giving it,it's creamy complextion once again.

Taking the brush to her hair,she brushed it until it sparkled black,with that almost blue tint to it.Placing her hair back in a loose messy bun,and curled the strands that fell out,then she placed a black ribbon around the bun,and letting the ends flow down into the flallen strands.After finishing with her hair she began to work on her make-up which she made quick work on.Putting on eye liner,she outlined both the top and bottom on the inside of her eye lids,while using baby blue eye shadow for a base colour and a little bit of purple eye shadow to give it a better shimmer.Kagome double checked herself in the mirror,making sure everything was to satsisfation.

Leaving the vanity mirror,Kagome strided to her door,but then quickly stopped in her tracks."Damn forgot shoes....",Back tracking to the closet,Kagome quickly rummaged through her big pile of shoes till she came to the ones she wanted.Picking out black knee high boots,with purple strips up the side,she quickly put them on,struggling with the one zipper for a moment,before nodding a 'perfect'.

Opening her bedroom door,she came face to face with several guards,not like she wasn't use to it or anything but these were the best one's.'Father really dosn't trust me alone does he....oh well..' Kagome sighed to herself.

One of the guards noticed her,and placed himself infront of her,flashing her a big smile,which Kagome then took the time to roll her eyes at.

"Hello,Lady Kagome,I see you are up.We are the new guards,Lord Onigumo has asked to keep eye on you,but I can see you could already tell that hm....but anyways Im general Okama,but you may call me Bankotsu."Bankotsu bowed his head in hello and respect,while Kagome did the same.Bankotsu then introduced the rest of the pack,which consisted of 12 other men. Kagome nodded to each men,before making her way down the hall,3 of the men following her.

As Kagome made her way to the kitchen to grab herself something to drink,she ignorred the men following her,thinking it as a everyday normal rutine.When Kagome entered the brightly lit Kitchen,the men following her gasped.

"Lady Kagome,how are you able to desend into the sun light,I am sure I did not see a talisman around your neck."Bankotsu gasped,looking at her in awe.

Kagome smirked to herself before turning around,and giving him a kind smile."Since I was born I have been amune to the sunlight,It is merely one of my gifts."Kagome answered,flashing all the men a smile,before decending over to the fridge,while basking in the warm crystal light.

"One of your gifts?"Questioned one of the younger men.

"Hai,That is not my only gift if that was what you were thinking."Kagome replied still searching through the fridge for her hidden drink,one that consisted of blood,for if she ever needed it.Sure she hated cold blood,but it was better then nothing when bad went to blood also served as back up when the fighting Vampires came back nearly dead,It would get them so they could last the night and regain their strength in the morning.But for Kagome she used it for her survial on a different term.

"What other gifts do you have,Lady Kagome,If you don't mind my asking that is."The same young guard questioned.

Kagome thought for a moment,on what she could tell them,that wouldn't be telling how she was able to escape all the time. "Well another gift of mine,is being able to search through one's mind---"

"Something like a physic?"

"Not quite more like being able to tell someone's emotions in a higher extent,or fighting antics,Im not able to tell what someone's thinking."Kagome yet again explained,her hand now reaching for the found bottle of blood.

"Is there any other gifts My Lady?"

Kagome rolled her eyes at the guard,the 'My Lady' thing getting quite annoying,but since she was the younger daughter of a Lord,they insisted in calling her that.

"One other,and it is but a simple one."She began,grabbing the bottle and walking over to the kitchen table,to sit down and have a drink."Im able to mask my scent and arua,this gift or power of mine is actually not that rare,though not many can do this cause their power is feeble but the ones who can have no idea about it,but if they were aware they would only need little practice and since I was taught how to use all my powers when I was younger,I can master it."

"Such a great feat for a little girl."

Kagome quickly looked up from her drink,to stare at the new person who said that last comment,and telling by the coldness of their voice,It was non other then the young prince.Her eyes came to a stop at the doorway,and to no surprise,there was standing Sesshomaru,glaring at her,with his stoic mask,and chilled golden orbs.Kagome glared back at him,giving him a chilled look as well.

"If your here to mock me,then leave Im not in the mood for cocky bastards."Kagome retored.

Sesshomaru was shocked by her blantness,but kept his cool exteror."You may be daughter to a Lord but that gives you no extent to order me around,bitch."

"And by being a son of Lord gives you a higher status."Kagome shook her head at him,still giving him a deathly stare.She hated when people called her a bitch,and usually those people were named,Kikyo.

Sesshomaru was yet again shocked by her responce,but his temper was starting to flare.For some girl to question him,set his temper."You will show respect for your peers,less you find yourself in a deadly state."

"Are you threatening me asshole"Kagome said in a bored tone,but underneath she was in a state of tearing this young dark prince's throat out.

"No Im merely warning you."

"Then take your warnings and shove them up your ass!"Kagome flared,her eyes staring at him with deadly daggers,the rim of them flashing crimson.

Sesshomaru growled at her,his eyes too rimming red." You will show respect to me bitch!"

Kagome slammed her bottle of blood down on the counter table,cracking the surface with her abuse.While growling out with clentched teeth,"I Do not show respect for Bastards let alone the likes of you!"

The two vampires growled back at eachother,while the others in the room watched with growing concern.If they had to protect Kagome,they then just might have to protect her from Lord Inu Tashio's son.Before any fights could proceed,Kagome burst from the room,in lightening speed,almost unseen by even their eyes.All 3 guards blinked dumbfounded,before Bankotsu yelled out,"Find her,do not let her get away!"

Before any could take speed,Sesshomaru was gone just as fast as Kagome.

Kagome ran down the hallway,mad as ever and looking for a way out of the house without being seen,though she had doubts she would.With her other 'gift' which she failed to mention,she could run faster then any other vampire,and be almost unseen to their eyes,but something told her that she was not alone at this moment.Quickly looking back,she spotted Sesshomaru fast on her trail.Grinding her teeth together,she bagan to mask her scent and arua,before picking up her fast pace,she came to a room in which she used many times before to escape this house.Nearly slamming open and shut the door,she made haste to the window at the far end of the room,but before she could get through it,the door flung open,and there in fast persute was Sesshomaru.

Growling at her luck,she yelled threw clentched teeth,"Leave me the fuck alone!"

Sesshomaru quickly looked to the direction where Kagome's voice came from and found a very angry Kagome standing by a large window,growling at him."That can not be done."

"And why the fuck not?"Kagome spat out,her eyes darting back and forth,trying to look for another way out.

"You may not be able to order me around,but my Father and your Father seem to see it fit for me to guard you."Sesshomaru replied,his voice dripping with annoyence."And you will not escape me that easily bitch."

As Sesshomaru growled back at her,the other guards had found her as well,and were now entering the room in a cautious pace.Kagome thought about just making a break for it through the window using her speed again,but knew they'd just follow and find her in no time.

"Kagome back away from the window and please come with us,"Okama ordered,slowly moving towards her.

"What is this a prison?"Kagome growled,backing away from the window.

No one answered her,as all the 12 guards from earlier that morning came towards her,ready to grab her at any moment.Kagome sighed and pretended to be saddened by her 'defeat',but then as she haulted in her steps,gave them a evil smile,and quickly said to one person in particluar,"You will find me not easy to catch,asshole",and with that she plunged upwards into the cieling,the tiles falling from the cieling and filling the room with a dusty substance.

"She's in the roof,get her out of there now!"Okama ordered,taking off down the hall with a few other men,planning to stopping her dead in her tracks.

Kagome sucurred around in the ceiling,taking quick but careful steps along the tiles.When she finially came to another of her planned escape routes,she quickly took haste down the long trail.After a few minutes of running carefully along in the cieling,she stopped and took out one of the tiles,then jumped from the roof.Landing with ease,she quickly peared around the room,before determining it safe to exit the house from.

Making her way over to the long window,she searched around for the lock,before pushing open the smaller part of the window,and swinging both her legs over the cill,and dropping to the grassy ground.

Taking off in a dead run,she ran for the stairs,making sure to also listen and smell for any others pressences then herself. When everything was checked,she bolted to the top step,and jumped off of it.As soon as her feet hit the ground again,she ran just as fast,heading to her one beloved place.

Hey It's me again...another chapter done yah!! anyways....Kagome and Sesshy getting pretty pissed hm...eh..its all part od plan I tell you...anyways...The next Chapter is called Bar fights..and will be posted very soon..maybe tommorrow...is i decide to get off my lazy ass to do it...anyways i hope you liked this and yes it will get more interesting and have action in it soon..so till next time byebye ps...plz R/R


	3. Chapter 3Vampire Hunter Inuyasha

Chapter 3: Vampire Hunter Inuyasha

Kagome quickly strided down the long sidewalk,people whom past by giving her weird looks.She was used to it by now, 'Probably my outfit' she thought,with a long sigh.A Chilly wind suddenly arroused,and Kagome shivered from the coldness of it. Wrapping her arms around her chest in an attempt to keep warm,Kagome haulted in her steps,wondering where it was her feet took her.Looking around,she noticed that she had stopped right infront of an abandoned park.Kagome smiled at the scene,she remembered this park it was her child hood play ground,and must have sub-conciously brought herself here.

A frown then graced her lips when thinking of her child hood.She was pushed hard and many hours of the days to learn how to fight and use her powers.Her child hood was never wasted,or how her father and others put it,on fun.Taking small and uneasy steps forward,more memories flooded back to her.

Flash Back

"I bet you Can't catch me Mommy",A 6 year old Kagome shouted in joy.Her little legs ran hard and fast,but with joy and fun as she ran from her mommy.Kagome ducked by a tree,pearing around to see if she could spot her mom.

Seeing as no one was there little Kagome realived herself from the tree,and went to take off when strong but soft arms grabbed her from around the waist.Kagome Smiled and laughed with amusment,as she turned in the arms and rested her head against her mothers chest.

"You caught me mommy."the young girl wrapped her stubby little arms around her mothers small form,and look up into gentle blue eyes.A smile was plastered on the older womens face,and her face shawn with happiness and joy.

End of Flash Back

Kagome thought about her mom,she loved her,and very much still,missed her.A single tear rolled down Kagome's cheek,that was one out of very few days when her mother and her would sneak out to have some to an old swing,Kagome sat down,not noticing that she even sat down.As she continued to think back to her childhood and about her mom,many hours had past.Sitting in solitude,she sub-conciously swung back and forth on the creaky old swing.

A breeze blew behind Kagome,making the trendles of her ebony hair fly against her face.Another shiver made its way up her spine but this time it was accompanied by a deep cold voice.

"Cold little lady?"

Kagome stiffened automaticly,not knowing whether or not to turn around and see the face that belonged to the voice.Going against her concious she stiffly turned around,but before she could see the face strong arms grabbed her around the neck,dragging her off the swing.Kagome was so worked up in her thoughts that she hadn't even sensed the pressence of this man,and now it was too late because he had her around the neck,chocking her.Wait she wasn't going to let this man hurt her,she was a vampire after all.Kagome narrowed her eyes,and began to growl as much as she could,while the man's arms were still around her neck.

"Don't even try anything little lady or I will hurt you."The guy warned,still dragging her backwards.

Kagome opened her mouth,letting her canines grow to their orginal state,before sinking them into his flesh.The man screamed out in pain,throwing Kagome to the ground and examining his hurt arm.Staring up at the man through slits,Kagome smirked and rose from the ground.Walking very slowly over to the man,her eyes now outlined in red,Kagome raised her now clawed hand and examined her claws.

"As I speak your body will begin to stiffen,before it finially goes into a paralized state,and by the looks of it your nearly to that state."Kagome smirked,a cold look in her eyes.

"W-w-What are y-you?"The man stumbled,fear clearly showing on him.

"Someone you shouldn't piss off today"Kagome laughed at the strong scent of fear radiating off the to advance on the human,her bloodlust started to kick into high gear.As she neared the now slow human,ready to attack him,a rustle in the bushes and a loud shot,snapped Kagome out of it.Jumping back just in time,Kagome landed on one knee,bracing herself on the other while looking in the direction,she was recently standing.There were her feet once stood was a misty substance raising from the ground.

Shocked and a little fearful,Kagome stared at the smokey ground.She was shot at,and telling by the amount of smoke it was with a very powerful weapon.As she stared at the smokey ground,a figure began to show through the fading mist.Growling with animalistics,Kagome raised from her knees,and got in a fighting stance.

"What do you want?"Kagome snarled out,her canines once again growing into fangs,and her nails no longer blunt human nails.

"You will not leave this place alive Vampire!"Came a warning yell,and another shot.

Kagome quickly shot up from the ground,dodging the second bullet.When she landed on the ground again,a large group of people surrounded her,each holding a large weapon.Kagome growled a warning to each one,but everyone stood still,not even flinching from the loud snarl Kagome shot their way.

"Give up,Your outnumbered!"Came a shout from Kagome's left.Turning to the direction of the voice,Kagome locked eyes with fimiular looking orbs.The intense amber stare,made Kagome narrow her eyes.Taking her eyes from his,she moved along his body,taking in his form.He stood tall and almost proud looking,while long silver hair blew against his face.Amber eyes,and Silver hair,who was this reminding her of.Before She could think any longer 3 shots from different directions flew at her. Managing to get out of the way of all three shots,which would have not missed if it wasn't for her gift,Kagome landed behind one of the group members,and struck him against the head,knocking him clearly out.

The rest of the group saw her antics,and rushed at her fireing shots freely now.As Kagome ran with her inhuman speed,trying hard to get out of the way of the bullets,one past her sight,and struck her in the arm.It wasn't the pain from the enteree that made Kagome cry out and collaspe to her knees,it was the weird sharp pain,and jolting the bullet sent through her entire body. Clasping her arm tightly,while sqinting close one eye,Kagome grinded her teeth together,while her vampire features and even powers despised.It took a couple minutes before she could feel her powers return but by then the entire group was standing infront of her,allowing no escape route.

Taking her eyes from the ground,Kagome locked gazes with the same golden eyes again.Biting her tongue from snapping at the man,Kagome simiply waited for one of the group members to say something.When silence continued,Kagome narrowed her eyes at them,they didn't seem to be doing anything but watchiung her.

"What the fuck do you want?,If your here to kill me get it over and down with already!"Kagome snapped,venom dripping from her words,But before any could answer,Kagome shot off the ground again,and landed far away from the group.

"Get her,don't let her get away!"Ordered the silvered haired boy,whom seemed to be the leader of the group.

Kagome smirked at them,before letting her vampire features return,and charging at them.Non seemed to have expected her to fight back,and were now quickly loading their weapons again.Kagome charged right for the leader,take the leader down and as the saying would go the rest would follow,though she wasn't all that sure about it.More shots were fired at her,but she just ignorred them,and grinded her teeth when another lodged itself ito her flesh,but this time nothing happened.She could hear gasps around her,and figured it was because the bullet didn't have the same affect as last time.

As she continued her run towards the boy,her blood now boiling,she found herself stopped by a tall and very well built guy,holding a gun out against her chest.Instead of backing down she smirked at him,and quickly snatched the gun from his hands,smashing it to bits before the man's very eyes.His face quickly took a turn to fear,as he watched his beloved gun fall to the ground in peices.Kagome then high kicked the man in the chin,and twisting in a turn,kicked him against the stomach as well,and watching as he doubled over in pain.

Her mission to take down the leader continued,but like last time another person stood in her way,but was accompanied by another.Her bloodlust was again taking a turn to for worst,as she continued to lose blood from the bullets,and was now clouding her mind.While Kagome was distracted by the two infront of her,she failed to notice or sense the other behind her. Kagome stiffened,when a hot sharp pain shot through to the ground,Kagome slowly looked down at her chest which had a sword end poking out from the wound.Someone had stabbed her,and they had managd to penetrate the sword from the back to the front of her chest.Blinking at the wound,she began to cough up blood,which litered the ground around her.

As she stared down at the blooded tip of the sword,her eyes blurred and the sounds around her went fuzzy.She was going to die,and there was nothing she could do.

"Inuyasha we got her,"Yelled a voice that sounded more like murmurs to Kagome's ears.

'Inuyasha....I'll remember that name.....'Kagome thought weakly,even her thoughts were getting fuzzy,and unclear.As she swayed back and forth,her balance going very slowly,Kagome heard footsteps approach her.

"She'll be dead in a matter of minutes,lets go."Inuyasha ordered,sparing a glace at Kagome,who was paling to a deadly white.

The sounds of footsteps faded to Kagome's ears,and everything was blurred and Dark around her.Falling to her knees, Kagome cried out in pain when the sword hit the ground and was forced back out of the wound.Weakly moving her hands to her back,Kagome locked them around the hilt of the sword,that was still launched into her.Grasping the hilt as tightly as possiable,she slowly pulled on it,trying hard to dislodge it from her back.Screams and crys echoed through the park,as she weakly tried to pull the sword with failed success.Finially after what felt like forever,Kagome tugged it out of her back,and warm liquid poured from the wounds,into a pool around her.

"I ....wont.......give.......up...."Kagome coughed,as blood dripped from her mouth.

Placing her hands under her blood soaked chest,she shakily pushed herself off the ground.Swaying back and forth,still trying to push herself up to her feet,blood continued to trickle from her mouth,and pour rapidly from her wounds.Moving her left leg with caution,she placed under her chest to support her weight.Bracing her left leg with both her arms,Kagome willed herself to stand,but with a short lived victory.Tummbling right back to the ground,her face hitting the dirt,a loud crack sounded through the abandoned park.Kagome ignored the pain that now shot through her chin,and once again repeated her earlier steps to stand.

When finially on her feet again,Kagome staggered forward,the blood running down her bare legs,and the chilly wind whipping against her exposed flesh.Everything went unnoticed to Kagome,except the burning hot pain that wracked through her entire body.As Kagome made it to the entrance of the park,the moonlight that shawn on her back nearly made her look like a walking corpse,but Kagome didn't care nor notice,as her only will at this moment was to not to stagger her way home, Kagome faulted and went once again falling to the now cement sidewalk.

She could hear as the cracking of some bones echoed off the rims of her ears,which made her shutter but otherwise nothing not even a cry sounded from her.After many attempts to get up again,Kagome was once again on her staggering way home.Every step Kagome took was replaced with a blooded foot step,and small pools of blood around them.Kagome was lucky is was no longer daytime,where the streets were crowed,for her pressence would attract to much unwanted attention,instead there were surprisingly no people on the sidewalks,and the few passing cars.

It took Kagome nearly an half hour to finially reach the steps of her home,and she was thankfull that she even reached it at all.Nearly 5 minutes later,and a couple more falls Kagome made it to the top step,and was now in sight of the house.To her surprise there were no guards on duty,'Probably out looking for me.....'Kagome thought weakly.Each step she took was weak,heavy and unbalanced,but with determination she made it to the door,and wasted no time opening it.As it swung open,gasps suddenly washed through the house,before Kagome collasped onto the floor unconcious.

Okay Im ending it here hee hee.....poor Kagome.Anyways as you can see poor Kagome is on the brick of death,and she just collasped in the front door.Okay so I don't have lots to say right now...but..um atleast I got this chapter done..plz Read and Review I need back up info. here but till next chapter byebye!


	4. Chapter 4Conversation

Chapter 4: Conversation

The young silver haired boy,stood outside the darkly coloured door,waiting for his permission to enter.As he raised his hand, seemingly ready to knock a deep,cold voice spoke through the wooden fragment of a door."You may enter Inuyasha."

He couldn't understand how Naraku knew everytime that he was standing there but he wasn't about to dwell on it.Taking a deep breath,Inuyasha attempted to clear all the troubled thoughts from his mind before entering.Giving a long sigh,he paused a moment before finially opening the door before him.Placing on his famous stoic mask,and proud stance,Inuyasha waltz into the room as if the world was beneath his feet.He would never show this man before him any emotions,To him it was weak and didn't help with anything anyways.

"Take a seat Inuyasha,we have much to talk about."The man seated behind the large black desk,jestered to the chairs infront of him.

Inuyasha grunted,but made no protest to sit down.Walking to one of the two black leather chairs,Inuyasha seated himself and got right to the point."What is it you called me here to discuss?"

"My,My Inuyasha you sure are impaitient today....but since this is a matter of bussiness I will get right to the point...."Naraku began,placing his elbows on the desk surface,and leaning on the palm stretched hands.

"You have managed to Kill 5 vamp---"

"6 vampires."Inuyasha stated flatly.

"I believe you are wrong there,are you not aware I can see all your kills?Have you already forgotten about the camera's placed on each members outfit?"Naraku snapped coldly,"Now do not inturrupt me while I am speaking"

Inuyasha bite his tongue in order to keep himself from speaking out again,and awaited Naraku's next words.

"Now as I was saying,You managed to kill 5 vampires today,one did not die,she is not a simple vampire as you mistaken her for,she has power even the dark Lords wished to possess,and the best thing of all is she is the daughter to one of the dark Lords."Naraku stared at the boy before him,seeing that his eyes were lined in interest.

"Her Name is Kagome Higurashi,she is daughter to Onigumo Higurashi.She is the vampire that was stabbed through the chest,the one in the park.She has something I want,and I wish for you to capture her,and bring her to me alive,I dont care if it involves killing every damn family member of hers just bring her to me understand?"Naraku ordered,giving the boy before him a hard stare.

"Yes Naraku,but how is it you know what her name and her fathers name is?"Inuyasha answered as he raised from the chair.

"I have spies that have keen ablitity to get the information I need,Now leave,and get your troups ready."Naraku waved Inuyasha off,not even giving him a glare before radding through the papers on his desk.

Inuyasha left as told,not sparing a glace at Naraku either.Shutting the door behind him,Inuyasha went into thought on what Naraku could want that a vampire possessed.And how did he know that girl didn't die,she was as good as dead when that sword periced her body.

Many vampires scampered over to their fallen dark princess.One of the older women,who surrouned the fast bleeding vampire, pushed away some others in order to best see her wounds.Falling to her knees,The women quickly heeved Kagome over,and gasped loud.

"Sasha,hurry and get help now!!"The older women cried,still looking at the pool of blood,that was rapidly growing bigger around her.

"Someone find Lord Onigumo,Inform him what has happened!"

The large group soon grew smaller,as vampire after vampire went in search for help.As the minutes past by,Kagome grew paler and paler,while her breathing continued to come in,in sharp pants.A single tear rolled down the older womens cheek,while her blonde hair wrapped around both her and Kagome.Hugging her tightly,Tsuya waited anixously for someone to come and save the young vampire.A groan escaped Kagome's lips,and soon later her eyes were opened in tiny slitts as she peared at Tsuya.

"Hello.....Ts..ts..Tsuya..."Kagome wealky greated,giving the women a small weak,warm smile.

"Kagome save your breath."Tsuya scoled lightly,while giving her a plastered on smile,which clearly experest her worry.

Kagome stared at Tsuya,her breath yet again coming in sharply.She hated when Tsuya was worried,and it wasn't only because Tsuya was her friend,but also because she looked up to her as a sister type figure,seeing as her own sister hated her,and found her nothing more then a burden.Though Tsuya was sent to look after her while she was a child,and when her mother died,She still thought of her as a sister figure,and not a mother.

Kagome blinked wildly,forcing herself to stay awake,but as the seconds past by she got weaker,and everything was spotting in black.Holding on to her conciousness for a few more seconds Kagome coughed with much pain,before failing to her awaken state.Tsuya watched as the girl went limp in her arms,and for a minute Tsuya thought Kagome was dead,but was quickly proved wrong when a sharp intake of breath,and a hiss left the girl's slightly blue lips.Moments after that,with the older vampire whisspearing incouragging words in the deathly looking vampire's ear,A large group started towards them.

The halls soon were filled with loud shouts and crys,while orders were being past around and feet padded along the tiled floors.

Three men,two carring a stretcher rushed over to Kagome,shouting orders to the others around them.

"On the count of three,quickly but gentally lift her onto the stretcher."The eldest of the three yelled,a rushed tone to his shaky voice.

The two nodded,and awaited his counts,"1.......2.......3!" As soon as the three rolled off the eldest lips,the two quickly got to work,and within no time,thanks to there vampire speed and strength,had Kagome on the stretcher and rushing with caution down the corrdors,following the doctor to the apointed room.Vampires succurred behind and out of the way of them,watching with intense worry,and curisoity evident in their eyes.When to their desstined room,they took Kagome to a large hospital bed, tipping the stretcher to the side,and gentally sliding her onto the bed.The man with short brown hair,wearing a red t-shirt,and normal jeans,stood by closely awaiting his orders.

"Riku hurry and close that door,and light some candles!"The doctor,who was a fairly old looking man,and a short one at that ordered,all the while dressing in a smock,with green latex gloves.

Riku nodded,and did as the old man asked,hurrying back to where Kagome and the other man stood by.

"Myouga,her temperature is raising,fast!",Galean shouted,hand pressed to her forhead,and sweat dripping from his face already.

The old man,known as Myouga padded over to the sick vampire,a medical tool box in hand.Placing the tool box on the table closest to the bed,Myouga whipped it open,readying himself for what he needed to use.Grabbing a pair of sissors,he flicked his wrist to both his assistances,singling for them to stand aside.Taking the sissors to the corset that still laid sung to Kagome's chest,he snipped it open,throwing it to the side,and going to work on getting the rest of her shirt off.When all was revieled,the old doctor frowned at the sight that beheld his eyes.Blood seeped rapidly from the large wound between her breasts and the flesh was swollen around the area.Twisting around he searched through the medical box,grabbing the nessarry items that would be in use.

Myouga then set to work,reppairing the torn flesh and bloody mess the slayers had left apon the poor girl.Half-way through stitching,cleaning, and dissinfecting the massive wound,Kagome began to stir,though none paid any mind to her no longer sleeping state.A growled warning left her lips,and before any could comprehend what was going on,Kagome was no longer on the hospital bed,but instead tightly gripping Galean around the neck,while holding him high in the air.Her nails began to sorch the thin flesh around his throat,slowing pericing through the skin there.Both Myouga and Riku watched in horror as the vampire strained to breath,neither understanding what was happening.

"Her...her....eyes..."Galean struggled to cough out,but was silenced by a tighter grip on his neck.

Wide eyes focussed on the crimson orbs,a warning and a hidden confusion glowing from them.Riku snapped out of the horrored and shocked state,shaking lose from the statued form,and cautiously strided over to her.Growling Kagome threw the poor boy against the wall,knocking him out and rushing at the other two vampires.

"Whats wrong with her,Myouga!"Riku shouted in fear,dodging out of the way from a ferice punch by the wounded vampire.

"She's in a state of defense and bloodlust!"Myouga yelled back,clearly confused on why the vampire was in those states in the first place.Before he could go into deep thought, a swift punch to the shoulder brought him back to reality.

Nearly falling to the floor,Myouga pounced away avoiding yet another punch thrown by Kagome.Both Myouga and Riku stood side by side,intensly watching as the other vampire advanced on them.As Kagome drew closer the bullet wounds began to glow dark black,and radiating a weird arua.Myouga's eyes snapped the bullet wounds,now finding his answers.

"We must knock her out,we have to get those damn bullets out!"Myouga shouted to his assistant,taking off to the side in an attempt to escape another hit,but failing.Kagome slammed her fist into the doctors shoulder throwing him backwards into the wall,and pinning him there with her claws.As her claws dug deep into his shoulder,the old man hissed in pain,trying to wriggle away,but failing missirable.

In a black blur Kagome was no longer pinning Myouga on the wall,but sprawled out on the ground,yet again unconcious.The old man let out a breathy sigh of relief,backing away from the wall,to the women on the ground.Kneeling before her,he checked the wounds where the bullets penetrated,still noticing the slightly black arua that continued to hang around.Looking up,his eyes locked with that of Inu Tashio's son's,ones that held no emotion,except coldness.He was slightly surprised by his apearence in the room,but then figured it was him that had pried Kagome off of himself.Snaping his eyes away from the young prince,he glared at his assistant that was just staring at him,not moving from his spot.Clearing his throat,he got Riku's attention snapping him out of his current daze.

After removing the bullets from Kagome's limb's,he set back to work on her stab wound.When all was done,Kagome was tooken to her room,where a silvered haired boy was to watch over her,A slight frown murrowed on his face,and annoience written well in his expersion.There he leaned against the wall,watching as the girl's chest shook with pain every deep breath she inhailed.It was nearly morning now,and the girl had only once opened her eyes,and that was when she was only have concious, due to the affects the bullets had on her.

Sesshomaru stared out the window,the glass tinted in mist on the edges,'That girl should be dead......theres no way she could have been able to live....but here she is alive....how is this possiable?'Sesshomaru questioned himself,his eyes now wondering over to the sleeping burdan.

Authors note: hey there again,srry for the short chapter but atleast I updated riiiight? lol...anyways what did u think of the chapter..good? bad? alright? well...since I dont have much to say right at the moment...I'll just im work on the 5th..but plz R/r ....byebye till next time...


	5. Chapter 5Shikon no Tama

Chapter 5: Shikon no Tama

The young prince continued to stare at that of a very sick,dark princess.Still she continued to pale,and her once cherry lips turned frost blue.It was nearly morning,maybe a half hour at the most left of the night,and no recovery had tooken form on Kagome,the only thing that seemed to show forth from her,was her pain striken breaths,and her deathly state.As Sesshomaru continued to roam with his eyes,a horriable stench over-flowed his senses,catching him off guard.Snapping his eyes over to his charge,a green arua surrounded Kagome's body,and it was the arua that was sending off such a horriable stench.The smell consisted of a very strong poison,and mixed in with it,another scent that smelt simular to burning flesh,woffed up Sesshomaru's nose.

Growling,while grinding his teeth,the vampire covered his nose with his sleave while stridding over to the withering girl.The closer he drew to the girl though the stronger the scent got,which was now beginning to make Sesshomaru dizy and felt as if his eyes would water from the strong essence.Ignorring the feelings,he continued to draw closer until he was right beside her,the arua alot brighter and bigger now,nearly comsuming him in the process of growing.

'Whats happening to her......'Sesshomaru went into thought as he looked the girl over,throughly confused.His searching soon came to a hault when he found the source of the problem,'That stab wound....the sword was covered with strong poision...its eating away at her body from the inside-out...'Sesshomaru's eyes went wide,when a bright blue light shot out from Kagome,blinding the poor vampire and sending him flying backwards,crashing into the wall.A pericing scream errupted from Kagome's lips,as this happened her back arched off the bed and her nails dug deep into the mattress cutting through the matterial like knives.The blue light continued to pour out of Kagome's chest,capturing the green arua that once held her prison.

More painfilled screams left her lips,each long and strained.The louder her screams got the more blue light that would errupt from her body.Soon the room was glowing blue,and echoed with screams,while the green arua despised.The blue light lingered for a few more minutes before finially settling,and slowly lower Kagome back down onto her back.Sesshomaru blinked at the sight,still sitting on the ground where he landed,finding it was best to wait until all ended.Before Sesshomaru could even get to his feet,someone began to pound at the wooden door,the door shaking slightly under the abuse.

"KAGOME....?!?!"Lord Onigumo shouted from on the otherside of the door,still pounding hard on it.

Sesshomaru quickly raised to his feet,and swung the door open for the Lord.The door was swung out of the way,as Onigumo stomped into the room,rushing over to his daughter with glazed worried eyes.Taking one of her hands he placed it in his much larger one,and sqeezed her hand hard,with worry and concern.A tear slipped down the lord's face as he looked at his daughters state,finding it hard to look at.Kagome's face was controted in pain,while her entire body began to rapidly turn dead white.Her lips were now compeletly blue,and short and sharp pants exited from her lungs.The Lord closed his eyes,letting silent tears free from there confined prison.Bowing his head to his daughter,he prayed that she would survive.

A feather soft,but cold touch by Kagome's finger carressed her Father's cheek in a caring matter.A small smile graced her face,and her caring and innocent eyes,now held some of her true powers in them,making them lined in ice blue.Onigumo raised his head to his daughter.His heart warmed at the sight of her smile,but it could not take away the pain it was in to see her in that state go away.

"Father---" Kagome began to say,but was inturputed when a sharp pain burrowed itself deep into her chest,causing the once warm smile to dissapear and a look of horror and pain to mourrow her features.A gasp sounded from the fallen vampire,and soon she was once again sprawled out on her back,her back arching slightly off the mattress as the green arua returned,this time at full force.Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs,the blue light returning and shooting out of her body and in the shape of a snake.The green arua took on the form of a serpant as well,attacking the blue serpant with poison seeping from its fangs.

Lord Onigumo watched in both horror and amazment.He stood there frozen stiff as the two serpants continued to battle eachother.Sesshomaru seeing this grabbed the lord,and dragged him towards him,all just in time before the serpants crashed down to the floor where the Lord once stood.More vampires filed in the room,some also waiting outside the door in the safety of the hall,watching the horror take place in their dark princess's room.

"What happened to her,who did this to her!"Lord Onigumo ordered,an angry streak across his face.

"It was the work of slayers,I beleive there was very strong poison on the sword she was stabbed with,and its used to work from the inside-out....but somehow she's resisting the poison,her vampire arua seems to be protecting her."Sesshomaru answered,having to speak-up when more screams would escape Kagome's lips.

Onigumo looked back at his daughter,watching as she continued to arch off the mattress with more screams,as her vampire arua took a hit from the poison.The two serpants snapped at eachother,each sinking their fangs into the others neck,ending up in both of them in a death lock.The time now came for Kagome,if her arua was stronger then that of the poison then her serpant will kill the other,but if her arua continued to struggle and was instead killed then the poison will over-take her body,instantly killing her.All the vampires watched with strained horror,as the two snakes sunk their fangs deeper into the others scales,neither one backing down or weakening.

One last earth rattlening scream ehoced through the enitre house as Kagome's back sprung off the mattress,and the blue arua,now turned serpant ripped the head from the poison serpants body.The fight was over,Kagome won and her arua also grew abit stronger after that.Retreating back to the confines of Kagome's body,the room darkened again and stilled.Everything was a errie silent,and all that could be heard was the heavy breath Kagome took.

K'D

"Kagome,Honey wake-up,"Came a melody of a voice,so sweet and innocent sounding that you'd think it was an angel's.

Kagome's eyes slowly opened,revieling a beautiful garden all around her.A groan left her lips as a soft pain throbbed through her chest,but ignorring it she raised from her laying form,and stood straight up,now looking for the owner of that beautiful voice.

Kagome gasped at the beheld sight,everything was so beautiful.All around sakura trees blossomed,the flowers dancing about in the soft wind that held no coldness.The grass waved back and forth,flowers swaying with the rest of the family,while butterflies fluttered their wings to the silent song.Kagome could almost hear the beautiful song twickling in her ear,playing wonderful melodys that eased her pain and soul.Along side the grass laid stone steps,which lead short ways to a small wooden bridge over-looking the ponds sparkling water.Kagome was drawn by the bridge and how it offered peace,walking slowly amongst the stones she reached the middled of the bridge.

Leaning on the wooden railing,Kagome stared into the ponds rippling waters.Fish swimmed with no worry,and freely while some insects found peace by trailing across the top of the water.Lilia pads also gave the water a more sound look,bouncing slightly up and down on the light waves that played amonst the ponds center.Kagome was once again at ease,her heart was fluttering like the butterflies and the soft sunlight warmed her face.Everything seemed perfect here,nothing out of place,nothing unlively,everything vibrant and alive,peaceful and warm,content and at ease.

"Beautiful is it not?"Asked the same sweet and innocent melody,this time closer by.

"It is.."Mummbled Kagome,not paying close attention to the voice,or seemed to care where it came from this time.

"Kagome,honey there's something really important We need to descuss..."The voice said this time in a serious but still sweet voice.

"How do you know my name....."Kagome asked,still staring out at the pond,captured still in a trance.Though before the women answered,Kagome turned to her and gasped.Tears began to form in her eyes at the sight of the women that held such a warm smile,much like her own.

The women's knee long ebony hair blew lightly on the winds wings.Surrounding the women was a light blue arua that held nothing but peace,and harmony.The sharp violet orbs were filled with the women's kindess and also brimmed with tears.Her body was adored by a elagent Kimono.The red Kimono was decorated with white flowers,while butterflies surrouned them with all their vibrate glory. The Kimono itself was a long silk fabric,that framed the women's body well,flowing evenly around the hips,and snug around the waist and torso.The sleaves fell almost to the ground from the long length,covering the women's hands but not hiding anything important.The women smiled bigger,when she saw the tears fall from the young women's eyes,her tears flowing still themselves.

Though her tears were ones of happiness,she could tell by the gleam in the other womens eyes,and the solum arua around her that her's were not so.Her tears were filled with saddness,but hidden behind all of it were the ones of happiness and she wished very much so to bring those ones out.

"M-m-Mother...?"Kagome stumbled,looking at the women who continued to greet her with a big warm smile.

"Yes Kagome....I'v missed you alot sweety...you'v grown so big and beautiful,but now I must tell you something..."Kagome's mother continued to smile warmly,though her face was a serious one at the moment.

"H-how.."Kagome glided over to her mom,sad but also happy."I missed you mom,I really have...things just haven't been the same without you..."Kagome cried,throwing herself into her mothers awaiting arms.

"I know Kagome,I know..."Hushed her mother,patting her back lightly,and holding her tight in her arms.Sinking to the ground,she sat crossed legged,while placing Kagome's head in her lap and running her fingers through her daughters ebony tresses.

"Kagome There's something really important I must tell you okay?"

Kagome nodded sniffling and wipping away the rest of her tears that stuck to her eyes lashes.

"You have become quite strong,Kagome,you have control of almost all your powers now,and now know you arua's true form. You must learn how to call apon it now,and learn all its secrets.Once you have compeleted this you will gain power you never imagened you would ever had."

"But...what has this got to do with why your here....I know this is important and all ...but there must be something else...is there not?"Kagome asked,feeling now at peace again,and happy as well,knowing that she's in her mothers arms,dream or no dream.

"Yes....your right this is not all,do you remember me telling you stories of the Shikon no Tama?The powerful jewel that can grant anyone,vampire or not any wish they desire?"Kagome's mother began still running her hands through her daughters silk tresses.

"Yes I remember,the one where even a small shard can make the person who holds it 10 times more powerful,giving them powers of what their heart truly seeks....but I thought it nothing more then a myth.."

"Well it is very much real,While alive I was the guardian of the jewel,and when I died I brought it to the otherworld with me,until now that is...Kagome you are the new guardain...how I know this is because I no longer have the jewel in my possession,it is within your soul,and you must keep it safe.You are very strong Kagome and I believe in you very much." Kagome's mother kissed her daughter on the forhead,and raised them both from the ground,holding her daughter in a gental embrace.

"I must go now Kagome,I will always love you very much please remember that...."

"No...please don't go,I don't want you to go...I lover you mom,just please don't leave alone..."Kagome sobbed,while tightly holding onto her mother.

"Your not alone Kagome,there are people who you love you very much,and remember Im always with you....Bye Honey....I love you..."

"I love you too....bye mother...." Kagome whisspeared watching as her mother dissapeared from her arms.

Kagome fell to her knees then,sobbing to herself,feeling now all alone.But as she continued to sob,a warm touch eased Kagome's pain,and soon she fell asleep with a small smile on her face.

EK'D

Kagome awoke,with fresh tears running down her eyes.Feeling so alone,she hugged the blankets close to herself,ignorring the pain it caused.Burrowing her head into her pillow,Kagome let her tears fall,before feeling the pressence of someone else in the room.Looking up from her pillow,Kagome tried to focuss on who it was but saw nothing but a blur,from all the tears that unfocused her vison.Wipping at her eyes,the figure began to come into focus.Silver hair,and golden orbs,were what came to her clearly first.

"Your awake,How are you feeling?"Sesshomaru asked,his voice still emotionless as ever.

Kagome gave a weak laugh before answering,"Like being hit by a bus repeatly.."Slowly rolling over,she now laid on her back.

"Well its an improvement..."Sesshomaru mumbled,still watching her intently.

"Oh...and whats that suppose to mean?"Kagome asked,now glaring at him,while slowly moving to the edge of the bed.

"Nani?...and what exactly do you think your doing...?"Sesshomaru questioned,raising a eyebrow at Kagome.

"Im going to the bathroom have a problem with that,and I asked you what you meant when you said 'Well its an improvement'" Kagome asked,sounding abit strained.Swinging her feet over the edge of the bed,and wincing at the coldness it welcomed her.

"Do you remember anything of what happened,after getting stabbed?If so that is what I meant.Do you need help?"Sesshomaru explained,asking the last part with a tint of coldness to his tone.

Kagome stiffened,and narrowed her eyes at him,"Why the hell are you being so 'nice' all of a sudden....And is it me or was there something behind that whole help thing..?"Kagome questioned,getting a feeling that there was something hidden behind that,a rude meaning maybe..

"There wasn't...I was simply asking if you needed my assistance....it is what I am ordered to do while Im here..."Sesshomaru shrugged,and leaned against the wall,watching as Kagome stumbled to get a steady hold of standing.

Kagome once again narrowed her eyes at him,while balancing herself on the mattress to keep her up."Oh real---" Kagome's sentance was cut short,when her foot wobbled and gave out under her.Tumbling to the ground,and landing hard on her ass,Kasgome let out a yelp of surprise,all the while sqinting her one eye shut from the pain it caused to her butt, Kagome snapped her eyes to the direction of the mocking Dark prince.

"This wouldn't have happened if you wouldn't have ran away...its really your own fault you got hurt,"

Kagome narrowed her eyes into tiny slits,while glaring daggers at the other vampire," I knew there was something behind that whole ..'Do you need help' line...you just wanted to mock me,and laugh at my pain,you know you really are an asshole!" Kagome retorted,while clentching her hands into tight balls of fists.

"GET OUT!!...I dont need your fucking help so just get the fuck out you fucking prick!"Kagome yelled,her face red with anger.

A glare from Sesshomaru told her that she wasn't the only one pissed off at this very moment."Now listen here,bitch Im quite tired of your mouth,Its your own fucking fault you got hurt,cause you were the one who ran away,Now if you fucking order me around again,I'll make sure I make your life a living hell!"Sesshomaru roared,stepping closer to the girl that continued to fum on the floor.

"Don't fucking threaten me you fucking baka,I'll have you banished from these lands so fast your head will spin!.."

"Their at it again.."Sighed a young vampire boy,rolling his eyes.

"They'v only known eachother for what two days and they already hate eachother..."A little girl sighed back,looking at the door where lines of curses flowed from.

The two 12 year old kids,Sighed and rolled their eyes at the two people inside the room,they stood by.The little Girl began to laugh after a moment of silence or as much as it can be with two people yelling back and forth to eachother.

"What's so funny Rin...?"Asked the little red headed boy,giving Rin a queer look.

"Love at first sight..."Rin said in a awed voice.

"Nani?"The little boy questioned looking fairly shocked at the Little girl.

"Don't you get it Shippo....They fight because they like eachother..."Rin laughed.

"Ah...Rin I don't think thats right,First they just met and second I don't think threats count as 'Will you go out with me,' or 'How about we blow this place and have some fun'..." Shippo explained,walking away from the door and down the hall,Rin following behind,while still looking at the door.

'In time Shippo.....in time....'The little girl thought,before running down the hallways,laughing and yelling,"I bet you can't catch me Shippo!"

Author's Note: Hey there again,This Chapter is abit longer but still short but eh...it explains a lill more does it not....anyways for those of you who might be wondering what K'D and EK'D might mean...translation.... K'D- Kagome's Dream, EK'D- End of Kagome's Dream.Im just too lazy to write that out so i put it in short form.Okay another thing that might get ppl confused so far...A vampire's Arua's true form- this is where a vampire's power((...something like their inner power)) takes on a true form...aka the serpant which was Kagome's arua's true form.The poison on the other hand was just a spell that happens to take on the serpants form...why? because when this poison is added to a weapon and gets into a vampire's blood system,it challenges a vampire's Arua's true form,in which case,which ones stronger.Another thing only high status Vampires can conjour their Arua's true form,so if say a weaker vampire were to have gotten stabbed but lived like Kagome then the arua's would battle it out,resulting in the poison winning because their arua can't transform.Okay okay I know its a little um weird and all but i think its kewl and it is my story so ya lol...

The ending's confusing isn't it....well that because I made Rin A smart kid,who is very wise...lol....but you wont be seeing any Kagome and Sesshomaru relationships yet...but their will chapters when they get closer...and maybe some leamons so ya...anyways thanx for reading...plz R/R


End file.
